All's fair in love and war
by lexid95
Summary: After a patrol gone wrong the guys find a new enemy, and also some new friends.   Leo/OC, Raph/OC, Don/OC, Mikey/OC. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see...well not really but you get the point! :D This is the first in my series so be ready for more! There will be hurt/comfort, and some romance as well for our favorite four! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the turtles, splinter, April, or Casey. But I do own Kristi and her brothers!**

**On the rooftop**

The night was quite a little too quite for Leo's taste anyway. He and Raph were on patrol and were almost finished when they saw some foot ninjas hanging around on the rooftop near an abandon warehouse.

"Leo! Where's Mikey and Donnie we cant wait any longer to get them!" Raph said.

"No we wait they said that they would meet us here in a few minutes. They were at the junkyard so they will be a little bit bro, be patient!" Leo replied.

" I know that, but we need to get them now Leo if we don't we may not be able to stop them!" he said when the foot started to move to the other rooftop.

"Raph I said no!" Leo protested while trying to hold Raph back.

"No way fearless I'm going and if you want to join me come on!" Raph exclaimed brushing off Leo's hand and racing toward the foot with his sais drawn and ready to fight.

"You are such an idiot some times," Leo said under his breath as he followed in his little brothers footsteps. The two brothers started to take on the surprised fleet of ninjas that were not ready for the two. As the battle continued the foot kept coming while the brothers started to tire and fast.

"Bro we've got to get out of here! There's too many of them," Leo said to Raph while he was trying to catch his breath.

"No way bro we don't back down from a fight!" Raph exclaimed as he kept going, but he knew if they didn't get help that they would be in deep trouble.

**At the junkyard **

"Donnie! We need to go help Leo and Raph they could be in a lot of trouble! They called wanting backup we need to go!" Mikey wined.

"Dude calm down we're leaving right now," Donnie replied coolly as he gathered all of his things from the junkyard. "Don't worry Mike I'm sure they're waiting for us in the same spot they told us to meet them at.

"Ok I guess your right bro but I just have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen tonight," Mikey said in an almost scared voice. "Lets go I don't want to delay any more," He said starting out on a full sprint with Donnie right behind him.

**On the rooftop **

"Dude they're already fighting and the odds are not in favor for them, they are getting their shells kicked! Lets go help them!" Mikey said taking out his nunchucks and racing toward his brothers.

"Right behind ya bro!" Donnie shouted grabbing his bow and racing after his brother.

"Look...who...showed...up," Raph panted as he tried to catch his breath when he saw Mikey and Donnie racing toward them.

"Finally...what...took...you...so...long," Leo spat out also trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. Techno here had to make sure he had everything," Mikey said sarcastically as he hit one of the foot with his nunchuck.

"Hey you were looking for stuff too!" Don tried to defend himself, but as the four were fighting some of the foot started to retreat toward an old abandon warehouse across the next rooftop.

"Leo some of those foot idiots are racing toward that warehouse should we go after them?" Raph questioned as he knocked out a foot with the end of his sai.

"Yeah...Raph you and Mikey stay here and finish off these guys and Don and I will go after the others. Meet us over there when you finish them off. Come on Donnie!" Leo delegated as he started running, with Donnie on his heels, toward the abandon warehouse.

"Alright bros be careful," Mikey shouted as he hit another foot in the stomach. He still had this bad feeling about tonight and it wasn't going away it was just getting worse and worse.

**Abandon warehouse**

"Donnie what do you think they're doing?" Leo inquired while trying to stay hidden but check out the foot's intentions.

"I have no clue bro...it kinda-" Donnie was cut off mid-way by Leo's hand on his mouth as Leo was pointing toward the new group of people who joined the foot They were dressed in regular street clothes, but they had hoods over their head so their faces weren't showing. "Do you think they are teaming up with the dragons again?"

"No way Karia would never side with them again," replied Leo not knowing the new group of people's intentions.

"We should meet up with Raph and Mikey and head back to the lair to talk with Master Splinter before we make any rash decisions," Leo said starting to turn back toward where Raph and Mikey were supposed to be, when A blur of red and orange flashed before his eyes. Raph and Mikey charged right into battle without one thought for who the new people were. "Mikey, Raph NO!" Leo hissed toward his brothers who paid no attention to him.

"Come here you idiots!" Raph shouted as he pulled out his sais and twirling them in his hands. He wasn't ready for what happened next, one of the hooded men turned toward him and charged with almost lightning speed knocked Raph's sais out of his hands and got into a fighting stance.

"We don't use weapons," the man said with a thick Japanese accent as he got ready for the first blow.

"Fine if that's the way you want it lets dance!" Raph said as he got into his own fighting stance. The battle started with Raph charging first but was easily maneuvered by the man. Leo was very interested in the way the man fought though he didn't know of his actual skills, but in the way he deflected the blows and defended himself. He used new and old techniques, but Leo knew them all and used them himself quiet often. When the battle ended it brought Leo out of his thinking when he saw Raph on the ground panting and out of energy. "I'm not done with you yet," he rasped out trying to stand back up, but Donnie was at his side in an instant trying to hold him down.

"You were no challenge and so I have no interest in continuing this battle," the still hooded man said almost disappointedly and started to turn away when Leo spoke up.

"Wait I am their leader fight me instead," Leo said taking his swords out and handing them to Mikey and got into a fighting stance.

"Well you do seem as a worthy opponent so I will take your challenge," the man replied also taking his fighting stance. The battle began with Leo making the first move and lasted for what seemed like hours but was only around 20 minutes they were both fairly matched and were both tiring as the battle began to end.

"You are a very worthy opponent unlike your friend over there," the man said while trying to catch his breath, "too bad I will never get to fight you again!" he said and with a burst of that uncanny speed and kicking Leo right in the plastron and to his and his brothers horror making him lose his balance and fall over the side of the building.

"LEO!" Raph, Donnie, and Mikey shouted toward the side of the build where their beloved brother fell and started racing toward the edge hoping the worst was not true when a 'pop' was heard. The brothers looked over toward the noise and saw a can on the ground with an unknown gas coming out of it. They started to chough and began to get dizzy and tired, soon the brothers were on the ground unconscious.

"Leave them they are not a bother and their fellow warrior is no longer a problem either," the man said toward the other group of people.

"Arigatō, my father would have been proud you are a worthy ally to the foot clan, I hope to have a great success with you," Karia said to the hooded man.

"Anata no kangei mistress I also hope our contract works as well. We will be in touch with you in a few days but farewell for now," said the man.

**Arigatō-thank you**

**Anata no kangei-your welcome**

**Soooooo what did ya think...good, bad, ugly? I need reviews! I will introduce the new character next chapter, which should be up in a couple of days! Also if anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me. So until the next chapter I bid you farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to mention how old the guys are they are all 25! Ok here's the next chapter! I really hope ya all like it! Also things in italics are thoughts! Hope you enjoy!**

**Beside the Warehouse**

Kristi Carson was sitting on the rooftop of her store, she loves watching New York from there. Kristi is a 24- year-old girl who has dark brown hair with hazel eyes she also owns a store and teaches a kickboxing class on the weekends in the heart of New York. Before she went back down to her store she heard swords clanging, running feet, and voices from all around. She had heard rumors of gangs fighting on rooftops in the middle of the night but this was something totally different, she knew what gangs were like her life as a kid was always around gangs.

"_That's so not a gang fight...I wonder who it is_?" Kristi thought as she started towards the noise, it suddenly stopped. "_Huh...I guess what ever it was, its over now_," she though while shrugging her shoulders and was almost down the steps to her store front when she heard a scream and a 'crack' on her rooftop. "_What in the world was that!_" she asked herself as she raced back up the steps to find a giant turtle with a blue bandana on its stomach unconscious.

"Ok I going to need some help," she said out loud to herself as she pulled out her cell phone and called her best and most trusted friend Allie Marshall. "Hey Allie...I kinda need some help...I cant explain now, but I really need you to get her like NOW!" she said hastily into her phone. "Ok now how am I going to get you down stairs?" She asked her unconscious guest. She finally hauled him up on her back and tried to walk down the steps with him. It did work but it did take a while. " Wow for a short turtle you are freakin' heavy!" She said out loud to Leo and as she was about to grab a drink her doorbell was rung and door knocked on. She answered it to find a very mad looking Allie in her pjs. Allie is 22-years-old with mid-length black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes.

"What was so big that I just HAD to get here?" she asked in a sarcastic tone with her arms folded across her chest.

"That," Kristi said moving over and pointing to the giant turtle lying on the couch with a blanket on him.

"Wh...what is that!" Allie asked hiding behind Kristi.

"A giant turtle you idiot what does it look like, we need to help it! You a doctor can't you take a quick look at it, please?" Kristi said pleading with her friend.

"Yes I'm a doctor not a vet! But I will look at him if it will make you feel better..." she said trailing off of her sentence, "do I have to touch it!"

"Yes now go!" Kristi said pushing her friend toward the turtle. "_This is going to be a long night_," she thought as she went to make some coffee.

**A few minutes later...**

"So doc what the verdict?" Kristi asked as Allie walked up to her.

"Well first off they anatomy is some much more like humans than I thought so then I had to look at him if he were human, but there is damage but a lot is superficial. Mostly cuts, bruises, and abrasions. There are some broken bones...one arm, three ribs, but the thing that worries me the most is his head it looks like that's what he hit when he landed. I'm surprised he's not dead because of it, but he should wake up in a little...I hope anyway," she said while going to wash her hands. "I'm going to take him in for x-rays when he wakes up, but for now I'm going to put an iv in him and I need you first not to open your store I don't want to move him until he wakes and secondly I need you to turn him over every 3 hours from side to side, and finally you need to keep fluids in him I will show you how to do it. I'm going down to the hospital to pick up some supplies and I will also call Shana and Colleen to help out as well," she finished.

"Alright but don't tell them anything I will, and don't tell anyone about this, ok?" Kristi said.

"I know, I know and who would believe me anyway?" she said, " Come on I'll show you how to turn him and keep fluids in him."

**Back on the rooftop**

"Oh...bros what happened?" Mikey asked rubbing his read.

"I'm not sure...wait...Leo!" Donnie said realizing the events from last night.

"Oh shell yeah do ya think he's ok?" Raph asked trying to stand but miserably failing and fell right back down.

"I don't know but first we are taking you back to the lair and making sure your ok, I don't want to look for Leo without you in tip top shape," Donnie said while him and Mikey were on either side of Raph helping him back to the lair.

**Back at the store **

The doorbell rang as Kristi answered it two girls both the same height around 5' 7" one with long blond hair and the other with short red hair were at the door. The blond girl is Colleen she is also 24-years-old with soft green eyes. The red head is Shana she is 23-years-old with bluish greenish eyes.

"So what's the big secret?" Colleen asked.

"Come in and I will show you, but before you do both of you need to promise not to tell anyone about what happens today, alright?" Kristi asked.

"Yeah sure, but your not in trouble are you?" Shana said taking a step closer to her friend who she was now getting a little worried about.

"No, no its not for me its for someone else," she said taking a step back so they could see the turtle.

"Wow wasn't expecting that," Colleen said when she saw Leo.

"Where did you find him?" asked Shana.

"I really have no idea he wasn't there one minute and the next he was-!" Kristi said and as she was about to finish her story she heard a groan. "He's waking up," she said as she raced over toward the couch with Colleen and Shana right behind her. As Leo started to come out of unconsciousness he noticed different surroundings, he knew he needed to get away and tried to sit up but a shot of pain went up his whole body.

"Where am I?" Leo asked again trying to sit up but being forced back down with a gentle hand. "Who are you and where are my brothers?" Leo demanded hoping to get some answers because his mind was still a little fuzzy from the fall.

"Whow! It talks and there's more of it!" Colleen said as she started to freak out.

"Calm down Colly its ok," Shana tried to sooth her friend.

"Please ignore them my name is Kristi I found you on the rooftop last night those two idiots are Colleen and Shana," Kristi said shooing the other two girls out of the room, "now back to you are you ok and who are you?"

"My name is Leonardo but you may call me Leo," Leo said trying to sit up again.

" Leo let me help you please," Kristi offered as she put her hands under his arms and lifted him up into a sitting position. "How's that, comfortable?" she asked.

"Yes thank you very much. I just have one question why did you help me?" Leo asked her.

"You were hurt I couldn't just leave you there that so wouldn't be right and personally I don't think giant turtles are a great way to get customers attention," she replied trying to break the tension between the two. Leo chuckled lightly but soon stopped when pain shot up his sides. "Sorry no more jokes."

"Thank you again, but my appearance doesn't bother you?" Leo inquired again.

"No, not like my friends over there they will get used to it don't worry, but for now tell me about yourself where your from, who raised you, and how are you a giant turtle anyway.

"Well Kristi that's a long story," Leo stated and started to tell of his and his brothers' origins.

**Back at the Lair**

"Donnie I'm fine let me up!" Raph growled as he tried to get off the couch.

"No now hold still! We still have to talk to Master Splinter about what happened out there," Donnie said while wrapping Raph's ribs, "you cant go back out there right now you have cracked ribs and its not going to be fun to fight with those."

"Fine but I'm just really worried about Leo, do ya think he's ok?" Raph asked.

"I hope so Raph, I hope so."

**I thought that this would be a good place to end soooooo how was it? I need reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry its been a while since I updated I was on vacation ! I hope you like my OCs! This chapter is going to be focused on Leo and Kristi! **

**At Kristi's store**

"Ok let me get this straight," Kristi stated after Leo told them about his and his family's origin, "you were originally turtles and then got mutated into half turtle half human?" Kristi asked with Colleen and Shana behind her, they became interested when they heard Leo talking.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," Leo said trying to think of anything else that he might have forgotten about, "Oh yeah and our father and sensei is not a turtle."

"What is he then?" Colleen asked getting intrigued by their guest origins she had gotten over her fear of his looks and really enjoyed being around him, he was nice.

"Well he's a...giant rat," Leo said cringing waiting for a scream to come, but none did. "Your ok with it?" He asked more so to Colleen than anybody else.

"Yeah I am ok with it I've gotten over the whole outside appearance thing, I hope your family is as nice as you are!" Colleen said speaking for everyone. Just when Leo was about to ask a question there was a nock on the door. Kristi answered it finding a distraught Allie who had her hands full of medical supplies.

"You alright there Al?" Kristi asked trying to suppress a giggle seeing her best friend balancing all the supplies.

"Do I look alright?" Allie asked trying to get in the door to check on their injured guest. "Now let me through so I can take a look at my patient over there," she said finally pushing Kristi out of the way to get to Leo. "Ok I'm Allie for a short introduction. Now down to business," she said mostly to herself as she started probing Leo's arm.

As she moved farther up the arm he winced in pain. "Is that where the most pain is?" she asked him and only got a nod for a response, for he was trying to keep the pain down. "Well it doesn't seem broken to me and I can't take you in for x-rays so I'm just going to splint it and sling it, now let me wrap your ribs, check for a concussion, and patch you up, " she told him while putting a splint on his arm and putting it in a sling. "

After about 30 minutes Allie had everything done and Leo was sitting up, propped up by pillows, he had been moved to a more private room when Kristi brought up some chicken noodle soup. As he was finishing the bowl Kristi walked in.

"Wow this is really good soup!"

"Thanks, my mom was a cook for a restaurant down the street so I learned from her," she told him while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well please tell her that I love it!" he said.

"I wish I could, my parents were killed 2 years ago by a hit and run accident, she said softly looking away from Leo's eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know..." Leo trailed off kicking himself mentally for being so inconsiderate.

"Its all right you didn't know," she said shaking off the sad moment.

"Well you know all about me, so tell me about yourself," he said trying to break the tension that he unfortunately brought upon the two.

"First off I'm the youngest of 3 I have two older brothers, Cayden and Luke-" she was cut of by Leo.

"Sorry to interrupt but why don't you live with your older brothers? You live all alone," he asked with curiosity.

"Actually my brothers do live here they are probably out promoting our store, they own this shop I just help out," she told him.

"So what kind of store is it anyway?"

"It was a boxing studio my dad owned it he was boxing champion and he taught me and my brothers too. But after my dad died my brothers didn't want to keep it. It reminded them of my dad and they couldn't take it, so we turned it into an electronic store. I think we should have kept the boxing studio I miss it a lot," she explained, "we still have the ring but it hasn't been touched for a long time."

"Do you still box?" he asked her now seeing her lean but muscular form.

"Yeah I teach kids at the community center the basics of boxing and martial arts, my dad also but us in karate to sharpen our senses and skills in the ring."

"I also know a form of martial arts its called Ninjutsu it's a bit different than what you know," Leo stated clearly interested in her background, "We also use weapons but we are trained not to kill with them just to unarm our opponents."

"What kind of weapons do you use?" She asked.

"I use twin swords called katans they are right-" he was suddenly aware that he didn't have them he gave them to Mikey before he fought the hooded man.

"What's wrong?" Kristi asked concern clearly in her voice.

"I gave my brother my Katans before I fought the man who pushed me off the rooftop. I don't mean to be rude but I really need to get back to my brothers and make sure they're ok," he told her swinging his feet over the side of the bed and trying to stand up.

"Ok, but please let me help you home," she offered while stretching out his hand toward her.

"All right, but no one may ever know about this," Leo told her sternness clearly in his voice.

"Is it alright if we join you?" asked Shana who was peeking in through the door with Allie and Colleen behind her.

"Um...I really don't think that it would be a very good idea, I don't know how my family will react to seeing all of you," he told them leaning on Kristi for support as he tried to stand.

"Oh come on!" Colleen ranted, "We already know about you and we aren't going to tell anyone, who would believe us!" she said with her arms crossed.

"She has a point," Allie stated, "Anyway I need to tend to your wounds and make sure that arm isn't broken."

"Fine you've convinced me, but its not me that you have to worry about," Leo warned them, as the girls shushed him and they started their way to the nearest man hole.

**That's the end of chapter 3! The next chapter will determine if the girls are trust worthy or not!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry again for the late update school is about to start, so everything is extremely hectic! This chapter is going to determine the rest of the family's feelings. I'm going to change POV's from character to character, so it's going to be a little different in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_A/N: everything in italics and '...' are thought! _

**In the lair**

**Raphael's POV**

I've always been protective of my bros, especially Mikey and Donnie because they're younger than me...but Leo I always thought that he was invincible or something like that. I mean he's our leader and always has our backs. I just wanted to go and save my bro, which meant I was going out hurt, or not.

"Donnie I'm fine," I sighed as Don wrapped my ribs. "Let's go and find Leo! It's been almost two days, he would've been back by now if he was ok, but he's not!"

"Ok bro, I'm all done!"

"Lets go find our brother," I told him as I jumped off the table, "Come on Mikey!" I shouted across the room walking to Master Splinter's room. I quietly opened the door and walked into the room kneeling at my sensei's feet. "Master we are going to find Leo and bring him home," I told him looking up at him.

"Alright my son, but I ask you to be very careful with this new enemy around I do not want you to fight them, find Leonardo and return home as soon as you can. Please be careful my son, now go find your brother." Master Splinter told me.

"I will Sensei, I promise," I quickly said nodding and walking out to see Mikey and Donnie waiting for me at the door. "Alright bros lets go find Leo!"

**In the sewers**

**Leo's POV**

Walking to the lair was more of a challenge than I thought, I began to get dizzy and lightheaded during the latter part of our trip which made it much more difficult for Kristi. I was leaning on her most of the way and when I began to get dizzy I thought she was going to fall to the ground when all of my weight came on her.

"Leo!" Kristi yelped as my full weight fell on her. I had gotten to lightheaded to even stand on my own.

"Is he ok?" Colleen asked Kristi as she set me on a pipe.

"I'm fine..." I slurred as the dizziness past.

"You are not fine, I knew moving you wasn't a good idea with a concussion...at least on foot," Allie mumbled to herself coming down on one knee to check my concussion. "It isn't any worse but we need to stop for a couple of minutes so we can give him a few minutes to compose himself," Allie told everyone and personally I didn't care I was so tired, I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep.

**Kristi's POV**

When I saw Leo's eyes starting to close I started to panic, having a best friend who was a doctor I knew going to sleep with a concussion was _**not **_a good thing what so ever.

"Allie shouldn't we wake him?" I asked her shaking her shoulder a little too harshly.

"Ow!" she yelped rubbing her shoulder and giving me the _I'm-the-doctor-your-not _look. "Now we don't, trust me the concussion is only mild but walking around too much will make him dizzy and a little sick," she told me her tone softening when she saw my panic stricken face. "Krissy," she said using my nickname only she used when I was scared, "he's fine I know your worried, but he's in no critical condition just completely exhausted."

I breathed a sigh of relief when she told me he was ok, but why was he making me feel this way. _'Why am I acting like this? I never worry over anyone else like this, not even Allie, heck not even my brothers! Why him...'_ I was soon taken out of my thought when we started to hear footsteps coming from the opposite side of the sewer.

**Donnie's POV**

As we were running down the tunnels we started to hear voices, at first I thought it was the foot, but then I could clearly hear that they were feminine voices so we followed them. They weren't too far from us but we got a surprise of a life time at what we saw.

"Leo!" All three of us screamed when we saw Leo sitting on a pipe leaning against a girl. We do know humans and the ones we do know are very nice and trustworthy, but seeing four random girls with our brother in the sewers was a pretty...interesting sight.

"Who are you and why do you have my brother!" Raph demanded of the girls stepping forward, he was in no mood for games.

"I-I found him on my roof top last night and he said that this is where he lived. We were just bringing him home," said the one girl who was supporting Leo.

"He was awake?" I asked also stepping forward holding Raph back showing that we were not there for quarrel, just our brother.

"Yes he was, he was awake for about the whole morning, but he has a concussion so the travel from my friend's house to the sewers was a bit too much for him. He's fine just asleep," said the second girl with black hair, who I had to admit was really pretty.

"My name's Allie I'm a doctor down at New York hospital we just wanted to return your brother, but I would really like to keep an eye on him if you would let me. He has in my opinion broken arm but I couldn't take him in for x-rays, a mild concussion, and a couple broken ribs." Allie asked me looking back to Leo.

"I don't know we'll bring Leo back to the lair and when he wakes we'll make a decision, until then let me introduce you to my brothers." I told her then pointing to Mikey, "this is my brother Michelangelo, but you can call him Mikey." I told the girls.

"Hiya! Thanks so much for helping our brother we really appreciate it." Mikey told them making all of the girls giggle especially the one with the long blond hair.

"And this is Raphael, but you can call him Raph," I told them Pointing back towards Raph.

"Ah sorry about yelling at all of you before...I was just worried about my bro," he said with his head down rubbing his neck. Raph _**hated**_ to apologies.

"It's ok," Allie, told him, "since you have introduced your brothers I will introduce you to my friends. This is Colleen," she said pointing to the girl with the blond hair, " and this is Shana," she said pointing to the girl with short red hair, both of the girls waved to us Colleen being a bit shy about it, but Shana looked all of us in the eye and waved with a confidence in her. "And finally this is Kristi, she's the one who found Leo and mostly took care of him," she told us looking at Kristi who was too busy checking Leo's forehead for a fever.

"He's warm," Kristi told Allie with a slight panic in her voice.

"We should get him back to the lair," I told them walking over to where Leo and Kristi were sitting. I lifted Leo up bridal style and started walking the way we came.

**In the lair**

**Kristi's POV**

I know Leo told us about his brothers but meeting them was a lot different then I thought it would be. When we got back to their lair Donnie laid Leo on the couch and covered him with some blankets, I went over and sat on the chair beside him. Then Raph walked into another room and walked out with their sensei, yes the giant rat.

"My son how is he?" their Master asked Donnie.

"He's got a fever, a concussion, a broken arm, and some broken ribs too, but it could've been a lot worse if it hadn't been for these girls. He soon turned to us and smiled.

"Thank you for saving my son, we are much in your debt," he told us bowling slightly to us, but I would like to talk with the one who saved him.

"I did," I spoke up stand up from the chair I was in, but as I did Leo started to moan. I bent down to where Leo was at and shushed him saying he was safe.

"Kristi?" Leo asked me blinking away the blurriness.

"Yeah it's me you went to sleep on your way home, which your at now," I added when I saw him looking around.

"Thanks for getting me home," he mumbled to me as he went back into a deep sleep.

"Your Welcome," I whispered smiling brightly.

**I thought that this was a good place to end. Yay! Leo got home safely, I know this chapter kinda rambled on but next chapter will be a lot better. Promise! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This chapter is going to be like the last one, the POVs will be changing! I hope you enjoy, and remember read and review!**

**In the lair**

**Kristi's POV**

After Leo feel back to sleep their Master took me into his little room, yes the same one Raph went into when we first got here.

"Please sit down miss..." Master Splinter trailed off.

"Carson, K-Kristi Carson," I stuttered as I sat down on the mat in front of him.

"Do not be afraid Miss. Carson I only wanted to thank you, and ask a favor of you," he told me and I visibly relaxed. "I am sure Leonardo has already informed you that our existence must be kept a secret, he wouldn't have brought you here unless he trusted you. So I ask, can we trust you?"

"Y-yes sir, you can I understand your worry in keeping this a secret. I hope to stay at least until Leo is better I was...well am very worried for him," I admitted to him looking at my hands, not making any eye contact. Then he placed his paw on my shoulder and lifted my face to look him in the eye.

"Now I see that you are troubled, if you would like I will try to help as best I can."

"Thank you, but no thank you, I really should get back to Leo. Thank you for your hospitality and really I'm fine, just stressed." I said as I stood up from the mat and started walking out.

"I am always here Miss. Carson do not be afraid," he called out to me as I left the room and took my vigil beside Leo.

**Mikey's POV**

Meeting the girls was fun and the one with the blond hair...Colleen, yeah that's her name she is a _**babe**_! So being the turtle I am I walked up to her and man we clicked!

"Colleen, right?" I asked her coming to sit on the arm of the chair she was sitting it.

"Yeah your...Mikey?" she guessed looking up from what she was reading.

"Yep that's me, what ya reading there?" I asked her trying to get a better look at the paper.

"Oh this is the newest edition of the justice force comics," she said and a giant grin formed on my face.

"No way! You like comics?" I asked her becoming very interested in this conversation. I was so happy I found a girl who was hot and liked comics. Life couldn't get any better.

"Well duh! Who doesn't? I especially love when ever they added turtle titan into the force he is my absolute favorite!" she told him setting the comic book on the table and turning to face me. My grin grew even bigger when she said she loved turtle titan, because if you didn't know, I_** am **_turtle titan. I knew this secret identity would bring in girls!

"Come with me I have to show you something," I told her grabbing her hand running to my room.

"Moving a little fast aren't you Mike?" Raph snickered.

"Real funny Raph," I retorted and threw a pillow at him, which he caught with ease. We were soon up in my room and I went into my closet and motioned Colleen closer.

"Why am I looking in your closet?" she questioned me.

"Trust me," I told her grabbing one of the hangers. "Now I need you to close your eyes, and what I'm going to show you is top secret-," I was cut.

"You mean just like the rest of your 'existence'?" she said grinning and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, but this secret is a little more...well cool," I admitted holding the hanger high enough so that the full outfit could be seen. "Alright open your eyes!" the minute Colleen opened her eyes and saw the turtle titan costume. I thought she was gonna scream... or pass out.

"Y-your t-turtle titan..." she trailed off with an awe struck look and just started at me.

"Yeah I am... are you ok," I asked her as I put the turtle titan costume back on the rack and took a hold of Colleen's arm and sitting her down on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said softly looking into my eyes, her lips were so close to mine, I mean I've never kissed a girl and I never thought I would be able to kiss one either. She was so beautiful at that moment; her shirt hugged her curves so perfectly.

"Your really beautiful you know that," I told her in a hushed tone as I ran my fingers along her face.

"Did I ever tell you I love the color green," she mumbled while pressing her lips against mine. She was so fragile as I wrapped my hands around her waist to pull her closer as she deepened the kiss. When she finally pulled away we were both panting and smiling like crazy.

"Are you ok?" she asked giggling.

"Y-yeah I am," I told her, "you're a great kisser you know that?" I whispered in her ear as I nuzzled her hair.

"You are too," she told me standing up pulling me up as well, "we better get back down stairs before anyone starts to come looking for us, we have been gone for a while."

"Your right," I said standing up grabbing her hand in mine and walking out of the room hand in hand, I couldn't help but smile. This really was a great day!

**Raph's POV**

Seeing Mikey walking down from his room with Colleen wasn't weird the weird part was that they were hand in hand. I mean the smile on his face was beyond regular Mikey it was like him on Christmas and his birthday put together. Shana noticed it too, because she gave Colleen the strangest look, which I snickered at.

"Hey you wouldn't mind if I used your dojo would you?" Shana asked me with her hands on her hips leaning towards the left side.

"Why would you like to use it?" I questioned her not looking away from the TV.

"I'm a police officer I train in hand to hand combat and I would like to workout for a little," she told me walking in front of the TV, blocking it.

"Fine," I sighed knowing she wouldn't move until I agreed to letting her use the dojo.

"Thank you, would you like to join me?" she asked while walking towards the dojo.

"Sure, but your gonna get your but kicked," I warned her getting up from my seat walking over to her.

"Whatever," she told me getting into a fighting stance. We started sparing I have to admit she was pretty good, but I took her down with ease after a few minutes.

"Wow that was amazing...how did you do that so quickly?" she asked me as I helped her up.

"Having 25 years of training gives you an advantage," I told her grabbing two water bottles.

"Do you think you could teach me some? I mean for work! I-it would be nice to know how to do that..." she trailed off rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I replied chucking with giving her a water bottle.

"Thanks," she replied softly blushing. Maybe having girls around wasn't so bad after all.

**All right that's all for this chapter! I really hope you liked it...but the only way I'll know is if you READ and REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I hope everyone likes my oc's and if anyone has ideas for this story I am all ears! This Chapter is mostly going to be about Leo and Kristi, also this chapter is like the last two the POVs will change! ENJOY!

Kristi's POV

Seeing Colly and Mikey walking down the stairs together hand in hand wasn't a shock they're both likeable and funny but the shocker was seeing Shana and Raph _flirting_ now Leo has told me that Raph really isn't romantic in any sorta way, and the thing is neither is Shana. I mean she's dated before, but it's never lasted long. She says its because they're not tough enough which in my opinion it's very true. She's a tough chick! Anyway after Raph and Shana started off toward the dojo Leo started moaning in his sleep, so I went back over to my spot beside him and put a cold cloth on his forehead. His fever had finally broken but he was now starting to sweat. Donnie had come over to us every now and then to check on his brother.

"Kristi?" Leo moaned opening his eyes slightly looking over at me.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I softly asked kneeling down so we were face to face.

"I'm alright, just restless," he confessed trying to get comfortable.

" I can get Donnie if your aloud to get up," I told him standing when I saw him nod his head, "ok I'll be right back."

"Donnie!" I shouted looking throughout the lair.

"Is Leo ok?" he asked me coming over with concern etched in his face.

"No he's fine. He just wants to know if it's ok to get up," I told and I saw him physically relax.

"Good, and I see no problem in that just don't let him go top side, I don't want him out there when he's not fully recovered, ok!" he ordered.

"I won't," I shouted back at him walking towards Leo. "Come on, your brother says its fine," holding out my hand to him which he took and lifted himself up with my help.

"Great! I hate lying still," he said smiling at me, which I laughed at. "What?" he asked confused.

"Your cute when you smile!" I told and then blushed furiously at what I said.

"And you're cute when your embarrassed," he told me trying to make me feel less embarrassed.

"Thanks," I told him sheepishly.

"No problem, hey I know of a really nice place we can just talk, if you would be ok with that?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah I'd really like that," I told him as he took my hand in his good one and we started off.

Leo's POV

As we started toward my secret place Kristi became hesitant.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked her when I started to walk up towards the manhole opening.

"Your brother said it wasn't a good idea to go topside yet," she told me backing away.

"Don't worry no one knows where this place is and anyway I got you to protect me," I told her playfully which she responded with a playful slap on my good arm.

"Alright, but you take the blame if we get caught!" she told me following me up through the manhole.

**A few minutes later **

"Oh my goodness Leo! It's so beautiful up here!" she told me sitting down from our spot on a certain rooftop.

"Yeah it is, when my brothers annoy me enough or I just have a hard day. I come up here to think and just get away," I told her sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?" I asked her seeing her face downcast.

"Oh it's just my brother's were supposed to come back from there business trip two days ago and they call me when they're gonna be longer they always call me," she confessed laying her head on my shoulder. "I'm scared for them, they're the only family I have left,"

"Don't worry," I encouraged her lifting her head so our eyes meet and I saw a single tear fall, "I'm sure they are perfectly fine," wiping the tear off her face. As we sat together in silence just enjoying each other's company I saw a movement in the shadows.

"Stay here I told her," getting up from my spot beside her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked me with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I think just let me check it out it's probably just a cat or something I'll be right back," I reassured her. As I was looking around I saw nothing and just shrugged it off, but then I heard a strangled cry from where Kristi was. I turned around to see the same hooded man holding her by her hair, which erupted a growl from the back of my voice. "Let her go," I growled at him clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Grab him!" he shouted and two other hooded men grabbed my arms the one being particularly ruff with my bad one, which I winced at.

"Let her go, take me instead," I pleaded knowing this was my fault. When he was contemplating the idea his grip loosened on Kristi and she took the advantage by grabbing his hand in her hair and flipping him hard. I also took the advantage of the two guys holding me I swept there feet with one quick movement which took them both out. Kristi and her opponent were evenly matched in the first few minutes but soon the man took an advantage when I stepped in.

"You...ok?" I asked her catching my breath.

"Yeah," she said going after the other two. She soon had them both on the ground one knee on each of them hold them by there hoods to the ground. When I did the same to their leader.

"Alright who are you," I asked the man while taking off the hood. He was a middle age man with an ugly scar running down the side of is face. Now I know why he has the hood. He got out of my grasp and fled with out his two men.

"Your guys turn," she told them lifting the hoods. As she took the hoods off she got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Luke! Cayden!"

So what do we think! I need reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys I'm back...again...don't worry this is for good I'm staying'! Any way this chapter is longer to make up for all of the lost time! Hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the turtles, April, Splinter, or Casey. But I do own Kristi, Luke, Cayden, Allie, Shana, and Colleen.**

**A/N: This chapter will be third person POV the whole time!**

**Roof Top**

"Luke! Cayden! What in the world are you doing in those?" Kristi shouted at her brothers pointing at the ridiculous outfit they were both wearing, "Also, why are you trying to kill me... I'm your _**sister**_ for heaven's sake!" She finished, her face flushed with anger.

"Look Kristi, we weren't after you I promise, but we need you to step away from the giant turtle. He's very dangerous Krissy...he and his family of mutants are who killed our parents," Cayden finished solemnly, glaring at Leo.

"What! Who gave you that stupid idea! I swear! You two are the dumbest brothers a girl could ever have! I have been with Leo for a while now and he isn't dangerous at all!" Kristi said standing up for Leo, who was currently in a state of utter confusion about the whole situation.

"No really!" Luke started," We have a video that this, oh what was his name...oh it was...doctor something... all I know is that it started with an 'S', OK-," Luke was soon cut off by Leo, who was shaken out of his confusion by the familiar name.

"Was his name Stockman by chance?" Leo inquired stepping forward wanting to defend his family's name.

"Yeah, yeah Stockman that was it! How did you know that?" Luke asked who was now extremely confused.

"Now I understand," Leo realized. " Here if you let me take this video to my brother Donnie I can show you how fake it really is, Stockman is a master at creating fake videos, trust me its happened to us enough," Leo told them holding his bad arm, which was starting to throb after the adrenaline started wearing off.

"Leo?" Kristi asked concern written all over her face as her attention was soon turned back to him. "Is it your arm?"

"Yeah," he replied gruffly, "if it wasn't broken before, it's defiantly broken now." As the pain became too much for him, he started to feel really dizzy and soon found himself falling into unconsciousness.

"Whoa!" Kristi said catching Leo before he hit the ground. "Well are you two going to help or are you just going to stand around and act like idiots! Oh wait, you already did that, look at what you two caused!" she shouted as Cayden came up and picked up Leo bridal style. "Careful with his arm!" she said grabbing his bad arm and gently laying it down on his plastron.

"Sorry sis, we really should have looked more into this, but I still don't trust him...what if he's lying Krissy?" Luke inquired wrapping an arm around his sister trying his best to comfort her.

"Hey Krissy, where does he live? I want to find out if we really did the right thing or if we were just used to do someone else's dirty work," Cayden said walking towards the steps leading down to ground level.

"I'm gonna have to show you...he kinda lives in the sewers," Kristi replied almost bursting out laughing at her brothers' facial expressions.

"Why does he live in the sewers?" Luke asked really confused on why anyone would want to live there.

"Oh I don't know! Do you really think that giant turtles are welcome about ground?" she replied sarcastically.

"That would be a problem," Luke mumbled, blushing when both Kristi and Cayden stated laughing at his stupid question.

"Come on you idiots! Leo needs to get home so _**I**_ can take care of him, because I would never trust you two together!" Kristi told her brothers laughing at both of them!

"Whatever Krissy," Leo grumbled following his sister toward Leo's home.

**Back at the lair**

"Where in the world are Kristi and Leo," Donnie asked walking into the living room where Raph was in the middle of a make out session with Shana. "Ah Raph! Get a room!"

"Really Don you just had to ruin the moment!" Raph grumbled looking up from the couch where Shana was blushing furiously.

"Dude you're so immature, we can't find Leo or Kristi and you're on the couch making out with Shana!" Don said flustered about not knowing where his brother or Kristi was, and with Leo being hurt if they ended up in a fight the odds would defiantly be against them.

"Wait? They haven't returned yet?" Shana asked Donnie.

"Nope," Mikey said walking into the room with Colleen looking worried." Last time Leo was missing he came crashing through April's window and almost died! I'm really-" before Mikey could finish Kristi opened the lair door walking in with Luke right behind her.

"Where have you been?" Allie asked walking in as soon as her best friend walked into the lair, "and where's Leo?" she inquired not seeing the turtle in blue.

"Cayden has him. He passed out after the battle," Kristi replied nonchalantly.

"_**What!**_ " Everyone shouted at Kristi, who was very surprised at everyone's reaction.

"Hold on, just wait! All right, I'll explain everything as soon as we take care of Leo. I'm almost positive that his arm is broken now and his concussion might be worse," she told everyone while Cayden walked into the room still carrying Leo bridal style.

"Where should I put him?" Cayden asked gruffly, tired from carrying the blue turtle.

"Right in the infirmary over there," Donnie said pointing towards the infirmary room.

"Kay," Cayden said walking past Kristi, "Wow, he's little but he sure is heavy," he said as he past Kristi who snickered at her brother's comment.

"That's what I said when I first picked him up too, so don't feel bad," Kristi replied to her brother and walked over to the rest of the group while Allie and Donnie followed Cayden into the infirmary to care for Leo. "Ok, let me start from the beginning."

**A few minutes later...**

"I'm gonna rip you two limb from limb!" Raph shouted ripping his sais out of their home and leaped toward both Luke and Cayden.

"Whoa Raph! They thought they were doing the right thing for their family! Calm down, we'll get this straitened out, I promise," Donnie said holding Raph back by one arm while Mikey held the other one. "Don't worry Leo is fine! I checked him over the only major thing is his broken arm, and I doubt that Kristi's brothers broke his arm. I think it was broken before the battle and he was just exhausted and went into shock from pushing his body to his limits, Ok?" Donnie said trying to calm down his brother who was about to rip Kristi's brothers apart.

"Fine, but I don't trust either of you and stay out of my way!" Raph growled as he stalked off towards the infirmary to check on Leo.

"I'll try to calm him down," Shana quickly said and ran after the red turtle.

"Well that went well," Donnie said falling back onto the couch rubbing the sides of his head feeling a headache coming on from all of Raph's shouting.

"Is it alright to take a look at those tapes now?" Cayden asked Donnie ready to get to the bottom of this problem.

"Let my sons rest, please. I would like to talk to both of you in my room, come," Master Splinter said entering the room making both Luke and Cayden jump out of their skins.

"Who is this?" Cayden asked Donnie and Mikey.

"Our father," Mikey told them.

"Oh," Luke replied walking after the giant rat with Cayden in tow.

**In the infirmary**

"Raph, are you all right?" Shana asked Raph who was leaning on the wall watching Leo, who was now sleeping on the cot with a blanket and a pillow.

"Fine," Raph replied gruffly, not giving any emotion away.

"Hey! Where's the Raph that I spared with in the dojo, or the one that was making out with me on the couch! Where is that Raph, you just crawled back into your little shell and won't let anyone else in! Why?" Shana demanded from Raph who just stared at her. No one has ever talked to him in that way. When he pushed his emotions away from his brothers even his father they backed off, not this woman!

"He's still here," Raph lamely replied.

"Oh really? Because I don't see him, where is he?" Shana asked pressing on.

"I don't want to lose my brother, OK!" Raph shouted fearing that the tears are about the fall. "This has happened to Leo before and I couldn't stand seeing my brother hurt, and that I wasn't there to help him! It frustrates me that I wasn't there to protect him in his time of need! I'm sick of Leo taking the brunt for me and my brothers, I just... just don't know how to deal with it," Raph finished sitting down in a chair next to Leo a lone tear streaming down his face.

"If I'm understanding what your telling me right, you really look up to your brother and think the world of him, but when he's hurt or in pain you take the blame because you couldn't be there to stop, right?" Shana asked sitting in front of him on hand grabbing his calloused one and the other hand wiping the tear running down his face.

"I guess so...I just don't want to lose my brother to some scumbags who can't tell a real video from a fake one," Raph replied opening up to Shana letting his true emotions show.

"I understand, I'm a police officer don't you think when I see a child dead or scarred for life by an idiot parent who can't get over themselves to take care of their own flesh and blood that it doesn't make my blood boil? You have feelings Raph show them, at least to me, I understand you I can help you, please!" Shana begged Raph, she really enjoyed Raph's company he was real, and she understood him.

" I guess your right," Raph mumbled he always hates being wrong.

" Good, now lets go see how everyone else is doing, OK?" she told him standing up and holding her hand out to him.

"Yeah, those knuckleheads won't last a minute without me to keep them in line," Raph told her with a glint of joking in his eyes as he took her hand and pulled himself up he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thanks," he told her pulling her out the door to find the rest of his family.

**In splinter's room**

"Now let's start from the beginning, who are you and why did you attack my son?" Splinter asked the two brothers.

"My name is Cayden I'm the eldest in our family and this is my brother Luke," Cayden replied politely not wanting to upset the elder," and we were given a video by a Doctor Stockman that showed evidence of your sons being responsible for our parents death."

"Why did you trust this man? We have encountered him many times and know that he is a very deceptive man but why would either of you want to trust him?" Splinter inquired knowing that the brothers were very bright and that they wouldn't trust someone who wasn't close to them.

"Well, when we first opened up our business after our parents died we had very little money and this Doctor Stockman told us that if he gave us some money we had to do a favor for him. Being the poor boys that we were we agreed and just recently did he ask us for this favor, which was to kill your sons, and to convince us that what we were doing was right he showed us this video of the van hitting our parents and killing them. So at this point in time we really don't know whom to trust, but our sisters trust you, so we will give you all a chance," Cayden explained to Splinter what their predicament is.

"I see...would you two be willing to give us a chance to prove our innocence?" Splinter questioned the brothers.

Yes, we are very willing to let you prove yourselves, but we may not trust you right away if you are innocent force of habit unfortunately," Luke replied taking over for his brother.

"I understand your hesitance to trust us and I ask that you please stay the night and we shall resolve this problem in the morning when everyone is ready for the day," Master Splinter asked the boys.

"Thank you for your offer and we will take your offer up to stay the night thank you for your hospitality," Cayden answered politely bowing slightly before the elder rat.

" My son, Donatello, will show you to your room, goodnight," Master Splinter told them as the brothers exited the room.

**A few minutes later in Luke and Cayden's room **

"What did you think of their father?" Cayden asked Luke who was sitting on the opposite bed.

"I...I don't know their father seemed nice and honest, but I'm so confused on who to believe at this point in time," Luke replied putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah well I'm going to bed we'll figure it out in the morning, night bro," Cayden said patting his brother on the back and climbed in the bed and went into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I hope everyone likes my OCs but I need reviews! This chapter is going to be focused on getting to know Luke and Cayden better and a little bit of romance between Donnie and Allie! ^,^ Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: This chapter is in third person POV!**

**In the Lair**

The minute Cayden woke up he knew he wasn't home. He tensed his body ready for an attack, but soon remembered where they were as the memories flooded back. He rubbed his face trying to get rid of the sleep that was still in his eyes. Looking over to the bed adjacent to his Luke was still fast asleep on his stomach. "Wake up," Cayden threw a pillow at his brother trying to emphasize his words, but neither approach had any affect on the sleeping young man. "Come on Luke, get up," Cayden was starting to get agitated; Luke never was one able to be woken up easily. After a couple moments of whispering, patting on the back, and just plain yelling Cayden knew he had no choice if he wanted to get going with the days events that were ahead. Finally, Cayden grabbed the end of the mattress on one side and flipped it as Luke tumbled down to the ground with a large 'thump'.

"What the heck was that for?" Luke spat, as he rubbed his head not happy about the rude awakening.

"Well you weren't responding to any other method so I took drastic measures," Cayden smirked. "Come on let's see if the rest of this house is awake, I want to get everything straitened out now," he opened the door walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, well, well, looks like the sleeping beauties woke up, finally," Raph stated sitting at the kitchen table with Donatello and Michelangelo who were eating breakfast and drinking their coffees, the three turtle brothers already being up for training earlier that morning.

"Not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn, ya know," Luke spat leaning against the kitchen counter still mad about his wake up experience.

"Hey, where is my sister and her friends?" Cayden asked remembering the girls being there.

"Since it was so late we let them stay, Shana and Colleen took Mikey's room and Allie and Kristi took my room," Donnie said casually sipping his coffee.

"And where did you two sleep if the girls were in your rooms?" Cayden inquired.

"We slept in the living room I was on the couch and Mikey was on the floor," Donnie answered.

"That arrangement was total crap, why did you get the couch!" Mikey whined.

"You were the one who picked rock paper scissors to solve the problem and you my brother lost!" Donnie said with a triumphant grin.

"Both of ya shut up!" Raph told Mikey and Donnie.

"What's all the shouting about?" Kristi asked walking into the kitchen with Shana, Colleen, and Allie in tow. "It woke all of us up."

"Sorry girls, Mikey's just whining that he didn't get to sleep on the couch because he lost a game of rock paper scissors.

"Anyway, would you guys like to go take a look at that video now and get this stupid argument straitened out?" Donnie asked mainly towards Cayden and Luke.

"Yeah, lets go. Anyone else wanna come?" Cayden questioned.

"We'll come!" Shana said getting a nod from Allie and Colleen.

"You guys go ahead, I want to check on Leo," Kristi grabbed a cup of coffee and headed towards the infirmary.

"Alright let's go!" Donnie replied a little giddy.

**In Donnie's lab a few minutes later...**

All right give me the flash drive that has the video on it," Don reached out his hand where Cayden gave Donnie the flash drive. "Look at this picture right here, see how the turtle shell's and your parent's shadowing are different from everything else in the video," Don pointed to the minute detail.

"Yeah I see it," Cayden said.

"Me too," Luke peered over behind Donnie trying to get a better look at the video.

"That's how Stockman did it, he replaced those two things to make the video seem real, sorry guys but he set you up," Don told them with a sympathetic look.

"We're idiots!" Cayden said punching the wall and leaning on it. "We should have known not to trust him, with all of this talk about a new foot arising."

"_**What?" **_Raph roared.

"Wait you know about the foot? How?" Luke asked confused.

"That would be another long story," a weak, but familiar voice said. Everyone turned around to see Leo leaning heavily on Kristi for support.

"Leo! You should be resting," Don fussed over his brother, leading him to a nearby chair. "Are you dizzy, does anything hurt, is-" Don was cut off by his brothers chuckling.

"Don I'm fine just a little weak, OK?" Leo said soothingly trying to calm his brother down. "I didn't want to miss this, but I think our guests deserve to know why we have a hatred for the foot."

"I guess so," Raph mumbled as Leo started to explain how he meet the foot, how the Shredder came to be, and how the Shredder killed Splinter's master.

**A little bit later**

"Wow, I can't believe what all of you have been through, but unfortunately the foot has found a new leader. The Shredder is gone, but a new threat arises. The other hooded man, with the scar running down his face, that's him. He calls himself Kana. That was the first time that we ever met him," Cayden explained with a solemn face.

"Great just great! We get rid of one lunatic and another one pops up!" Raph exclaimed anger and frustration rising in him.

"We defeated the Shredder three times bro. I think that we can fight this new enemy just as well," Leo encouraged his brother standing up from his chair and put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Yeah bro, I mean I'm the Battle Nexus Champion I can defeat anything!" Mikey told everyone sucking in his stomach trying to look taller.

"You are a champion?" Colleen asked in awe.

"Oh no, we are not going through that story again!" Donnie said pointing a Mikey.

"But the ladies want to hear about how I defeated everyone!" Mikey whined.

"No, we're good," Shana, said.

"Yeah, I'm not really up for another story. I've heard way too many in the last two days that it's making my head hurt," Kristi lied.

"Yeah me too...umm...Krissy you want to come help me make lunch?" Allie hinted to her trying to get away from the story that was about to commence.

"I'm coming anyone else want lunch?" Kristi said with a fake smile trying to help everyone else out.

"I'm coming," Leo hastily agreed not wanting to hear the story again.

"Me too," Donnie said a little too hastily, tripping over a chair on his way out. Making Allie and Kristi giggle and making himself blush.

"I'm hungry too, see ya Colleen. If Mikey bores you too much come join us," Raph told Colleen.

"Naw, I'm ok. I want to hear the story," she told Raph.

"Cayden, Luke do you guys want to join us?" Leo asked the brothers who were still watching the video.

"No you guys go ahead. We want to keep looking at this video," Luke told them after getting a negative signal from his brother.

**In the Kitchen**

"Kristi what is up with your brothers? We showed them the video and they still don't believe us! Heck, we don't even know the first thing about those two!" Raph exclaimed.

"Well first off my brothers are very cautious. Ever since my parents death they don't trust anyone easily anyway," Kristi stated trying to stand up for her brothers.

"That's understandable, but we don't know anything about them. I just want to know more to get a better understanding of them to try to help," Leo reasoned putting a plate of food in front of her.

"You didn't have to do that! You're the one with the broken arm!" Kristi fussed setting Leo in the chair. "Sit! Don't get up any more!"

"You're changing the subject at hand," Leo argued. "Sit down and tell me about your brothers, maybe we can help them."

"Alright, Cayden is the eldest he's 30 and Luke is 28. They are both extremely talented at kickboxing; my dad trained them. They were always goofing off and having a good time," Kristi started. "But after my parent died Cayden became, I don't know, distance I guess and Luke never smiled. It was a really hard time for all of us, but especially Cayden. He had the strongest bond with my dad, when my brother still did competitive kickboxing those two were unstoppable! Everyone knew about my dad and Cayden, but as soon as my dad died Cayden stopped kickboxing, at least to my knowledge. I thought him and Luke stopped after the accident, but I was wrong," she mumbled a tear running down her cheek. By the time she finished the story Raph, Leo, Shana, Allie, and Donnie were all sitting at the table listening to her story.

"I'm sorry," Leo, said soothingly rubbing her arm trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, I just want my brothers back. They way they were before my parents death," Kristi said putting her head in the crook of Leo's neck.

"Krissy, are you Ok?" Cayden asked tentatively having no idea what was going since just walking into the room.

"Cayden! I didn't see you there, sorry," Kristi jumped out of Leo's arms and wiping her eyes before her brother could see her crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Cayden asked squatting down beside his sister.

"It's nothing, just stress," she lied.

"Ok, but if you need anything Luke and I are here," he told her not believe for a second that it was 'just stress'.

"Is everyone alright?" Mikey asked with Colleen and Luke behind him.

"Yeah everything is fine, but since all of you are in here. Luke and I have decided to trust you guys. We were wrong by attacking Leo, and we apologies for it, but we now need to defeat this new enemy and find out who really killed our parents. Luke and I wanted to know if all of you would like to help?" Cayden confessed.

"Of course we will, but we need to know if my brothers and I can rely on you two. We have come to trust the girls, but we really don't know about you two." Leo inquired no sure about what the answer would be.

"You can rely on us. If my sister and her friends trust you, then so can we!" Luke firmly told the four brothers, who were relieved to have found a new ally in the face of a new enemy.

**I know these chapters don't have any action in them, but its build the plot don't worry! We'll get to the action soon enough! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know been a long time...forgive me? All right on with the story!**

**Chapter 9**

**A few weeks later**

"Man that was one training exercise," Luke stated trying to stretch out his sore muscles from the lesson that Master Splinter just unleashed on the young men. With the new enemy on the rise the two brother needed further training from their limited kickboxing experience, while the knowledge helped them learn quicker, the lessons were still intense.

"Yeah, I haven't trained that intense since dad," Cayden agreed.

"Can you believe that were aren't even up to the level of Leo, Donnie, Mikey or Ralph? I mean if this is intense I don't know even want to know what they go through daily," Luke realized with a semi-horrified expression.

"It gets easier," Leo chuckled overhearing the two brothers talk. Leo not being able to train fully with his brother, because of his still healing arm, had become quite fond of the two Carson brothers.

"When?" Luke wined as Kristi walked into the room.

"Oh stop your complaining, you wanted this," she warned her brother. "I was wondering where you went, I've been looking for you," she turned her attention to Leo who was staring fondly at her. Even though the two hadn't known each other for long, the two were made for each other and everyone knew it.

"Sorry, I was meditating in my room. I usually do it in the dojo, but your brothers were training," he told her snaking his arms around her waist and drawing her close.

"I'd love to stay and chat but Donnie asked me to come and help him with a new project that he started on the battle shell," Luke said already walking towards the lab that Donnie had been stationed in for the past three hours.

"Yeah I gotta run too. I need to check up on the store workers are getting suspicious on why the three of us are never there anymore," Cayden started for the bathroom to get showered and changed to go topside. 

"Guess that leaves you and me," Leo whispered in her ear nuzzling her hair and neck. "I was hoping that we could have the night just to ourselves. I mean Mikey and Colleen are having a comic book, video game night. Donnie and Allie are watching the Star Trek marathon that's on tonight. Ralph and Shana are taking a ride on his bike tonight. Your brother are going to be at the store, so we are alone, well other than Master Splinter, but he usually stays in his room."

"I think that's a great idea," she told his lovingly caressing his cheek. Her touch made shivers go down his spine; only she could breakdown his barriers like that. "What are we going to do though?"

"I was thinking movie night in my room. I know how much of a sap you are for romances, so I got a couple," he stepped back from her embrace and grabbed the three movies that April had gotten him last night.

"Oh, I can't wait! I love all three of these movies! How did I get so lucky to have a guy who will watch sappy, cheesy romances with his girlfriend, most guys can't stand the thought of that," she placed a kiss on his wide mouth which he accepted gladly. "Not here," she murmured against his lips. "Later," she whispered after breaking the kiss.

"You better keep that promise," he teased her.

"Whatever you big dork," she told him giggling.

**In Donnie's Lab**

"Need a break?" Luke asked seeing Donnie hunched under the battle shell.

"Please" Donnie slide out from the battle shell with a pleading look.

"No problem, I know that you've been here all day," he told the purple clad turtle grabbing a wrench from the toolbox and taking Donnie's place underneath the battle shell. "So I overheard that you and Allie are hanging out tonight? Are you two getting serious?"

"Yea," Donnie rubbed the back of his neck, "but I'm not sure if she wants to get into a serious relationship, I mean I'm a mutant turtle and she's a beautiful girl." Luke slid out from under the battle shell and gave Don a look.

"Dude she adores you! You're over reacting, just have a good time tonight and let things happen on there own," he told a distraught Donatello.

"I hope your right"

"I am," Luke smiled smugly sliding back under the battle shell resuming where Donnie had left off. "Why don't you let me finish this up today? Go have a nice night with Allie."

"Really?" Donnie's head shot up at the offer. "There's a lot of work to be done, are you sure you can do it all on your own?"

Cayden shrugged it off like it was nothing. "There's not that much, anyways I need something to do tonight. Everyone is busy."

"What about your brother?"

"Working the shop tonight. He has to take inventory since we haven't been there lately, we don't want any workers stealing anything. Don't get me wrong I trust all of my employees, but I would rather be safe than sorry," Cayden slid back under the battle shell resuming his work.

"Thanks, have fun," Donnie said over his shoulder as he walked out of the lab to find Allie. He roamed the lair for a while looking for his girl.

"Who ya lookin' for bro?" Raph asked seeing his brother searching the lair.

"Allie."

"She went to one of the guest rooms, she had some work to do, at least that's what Shana told me," he informed his brother, who seemed to brighten up at the news.

"I heard you and Shana are taking a drive tonight,"

"You heard right," a new feminine voice joined the conversation. Shana walked over to the two mutant brothers.

"Hey babe," Raph wrapped his strong arm around her slim waist and pulled her close, kissing her temple. "What time do ya want to leave at?"

"Whenever your ready," she told him relaxing into his embrace. Shana had done wonders to Raph's temper, even though the two had only known each other for a short while, much like Kristi and Leo, the two were soul mates. Donnie still stood with the couple feeling both awkward and jealous of his brother.

"Listen, I'm going to find Allie. Talk to you two later," Donnie waved at them heading straight to the guest bedrooms. Leaving the couple to discuss their plans for tonight.

**Guest Bedroom **

Donatello walked into the room finding Allie lying on the bed with work spread out around her. _God, she's beautiful_ he thought to himself just staring at her through the doorway, until she looked up to see him. Her face-brightened immediately seeing him standing there.

"Hey there!" she sat up bulling her legs underneath her body giving Donnie room to sit down beside her.

"Are we...uh...still having the marathon tonight?" he stuttered blushing lightly.

"I really hope so," she seemed confused, "I mean if you are too busy that's fine. I know that you and Cayden have been working really hard on the battle shell," she tried to hide her hurt.

"No! I just wondered, because it should be starting soon and I couldn't find you so I wasn't sure..." he trailed off rubbing the back of his green head.

"Oh wow! I didn't realized how late it was getting," she said turning to look at the time on the alarm clock before continuing, "Let me clean up all this paper work."

"Let me help you," Don quickly suggested picking up medical files all over the bed. "I'll go get some drinks and snacks," he said after handing the medical files over.

After a few minutes Donnie returned with a tray with popcorn, drinks, and some sweets. Allie had already positioned herself at the head of the bed and turned the TV channel to the Star Trek marathon. "Here you are," Don sat the tray on the nightstand and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Thanks!" she reached over him grabbing a handful of popcorn and popping a piece into her mouth. Donnie tentatively put an arm around her shoulders, afraid of her reaction, but to his surprise she relaxed immediately scooting closer to him so that there was no gap in between them. Don soon relaxed as well, enjoying the marathon but more so being close to Allie. He really never got a chance to spend this kind of time with her, and he intended to take full advantage of it.

**Topside**

"Ready to go babe?" Raph asked straddling his bike.

The red head nodded putting her helmet on. She soon straddled the bike, and wrapped her petite hands around his shell and plastron. "Ready when you are," as soon as the words left her mouth Raph stared the bike and headed down the dark streets of New York City. The couple stopped behind an abandoned warehouse near the Carson's shop.

"What are we doing her?" Shana questioned Raph, who just smiled at her in return.

He grabbed her hand and lead up a fire escape, "I wanted to show ya somethin' special to night."

Shana smiled at the tenderness in her turtle's voice. Raph lead her up the staircase to the rooftop where a picnic blanket was spread out with dinner and champagne in the basket on top of the checkerboard print.

Shana lightly gasped at the sight. Raph sneaked his hands around her waist making her lean back into his plastron. "Do ya like it?" He whispered in her ear, "I wanted to do somethin' nice for ya."

"It's wonderful," she turned so she faced him. Her green eyes sparkled with gratitude. "Let's eat!"

Raph chuckled at her enthusiasm. He sat down beside her on the blanket and broke open the champagne allowing the two to enjoy the night together.

After the wonderful meal Shana was sitting in between Raph's legs leaning back on his plastron watching the stars in the night sky. She turned her head upwards to look at her turtle's green, handsome face. "How did you manage all this, and why me?" She asked leaning her head upwards to give a soft peck to his cheek.

He gazed down at her after hearing the question. "I had some help from Cayden an' Mikey. Cayden set everything when we were ridin'; Mikey cooked the meal for us. All I did was think of it an' get the stuff to Cayden," he admitted blushing slightly at not being able to do everything for her. Raph never held a tough guy exterior with her around, not like her hadn't tried though. She always broke through the barrier he put on his emotions.

"Hey," she turned gently turned his head to face hers; "you did this for me, just with a little help. Everyone needs help sometimes, kay?" she cooed him seeing the frustration at not being able to do it all on his own.

Before Raph could lean down and give Shana a kiss he heard shuffling of feet across the rooftop. He tensed up immediately looking around the dark vicinity. "Stay here," he jumped to his feet ready to scout the area when he felt a hand yielding him.

"Be careful," Shana said her eyes showing her concern.

"I will," he cupped her face rubbing his calloused hand across her soft cheek. "If anything gets too out of hand, take the bike and go back to the lair," he put the keys to the bike in her hands before she could reply.

Even before he could pull out his sais, two dark figures jumped from other rooftops. Raph let out a threatening growl taking a fighting stance against the intruders. Both were dressed like and wore the symbol of the foot.

"Kana does not want any interference from your mutant family or the two traitors," one of the men threatened.

"Deliver the message," the second interjected giving Raph a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"I don't take orders from ya or your master," Raph snarled wincing at the contact. He retaliated by charging at the seconded offender sais in hand. As Raph battle continued the first intruder stepped closer to Shana.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing with a mutant?" he sarcastically asked, while Shana took a defensive stance. She may not be as trained as Raph, but she was still a police officers and a good one at that. The man charged at her ducking under a punch and grabbing Shana's wrist and twisting it behind her back painfully. She let out a yelp of surprise and pain at the speed of the attack. Raph also hearing the noise turned his head to see Shana remove herself from her offender's grasp and flipping him onto his backside. Raph smiled at his girl's determination, but feared for her getting injured.

"This ends now," he growled at the man, deflecting another round of kicks and punches. He soon stabbed the man in the leg, rendering him helpless. Raph rushed over to Shana as she was losing her battle against the more skilled opponent. "Don't touch her!" Raph roared when the first man flipped Shana over his shoulder and across the rooftop. He battled against the first offender with a blind rage injuring the man extensively. "Ever touch her or my family again and I will not let you live a second time," Raph threatened the man before knocking him unconscious. Raph rushed over to the still figure away from the unconscious man. "Shana," he lifted her into his lap, "come on wake up."

After a few agonizing minutes and encouragement from Raph, Shana's eyes fluttered and she let out a soft moan. "What happened?" She asked leaning into Raph and rubbing her head.

"You were thrown across the roof and knocked unconscious for a little bit," he explained helping her to her feet. "I thought I told you to run if things got out of hand," he gently chided her keeping an arm locked around her slim waist.

"You needed help, and I knew what I was doing. It was just the end that I-," she stopped mid-sentence grabbing her head, feeling the nausea churn in her stomach.

"Shana?" Raph looked over to see the red head grab her head in pain and sickness. Without hesitation he scooped her up in his arms mindful of any scraps or abrasions.

"I love that ya can hold your own ground in a fight, but if it ever gets outta hand again don't be afraid to ask for help," he whispered nuzzling her hair as he walked down the fire escape. "I couldn't bear to watch ya get hurt because of me."

"Ok Raphie," she told him leaning into his warm comforting embrace.

"Raphie?" he looked at her with an amused look, as he set her on the bike.

"Sorry, it slipped," she said sheepishly wrapping her arms around his shell after he mounted the bike.

"Nah, I like it, but nobody else can call me that but you babe," he smirked starting the bike. The two get back to the garage above the lair in record time. Raph helped Shana off the bike, keeping her steady. "Let's get ya to Donnie. He can make sure you're alright."

**Inside the lair**

When Raph and Shana walked into the lair it was quiet except for the sound of a TV on. "Where have you two been?" Leo shot up from the couch where he and Kristi had waited for the couple. Kristi had lost the battle to stay awake for the night.

"We ran into some trouble," Raph said exhaustion in his voice. Leo's anger vanished when he heard the exhaustion in his brother's voice. "Is Donnie still up? Shana was unconscious for a few minutes and I want to make sure she's ok."

"I think he is let me go find out. Why don't you take her down to the infirmary," Leo suggested putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Leo watched as Raph guided Shana to the infirmary, his brother kept an iron grip on Shana determined not to let go anytime soon. When Leo reached Donnie's door he knocked gently, not getting an answer, he pushed open the door. The sight made him smile, Donnie was propped up against the head of the bed, while Allie was using Donnie's plastron as a pillow. He walked over to Don shaking his arm softly trying not to wake Allie up.

"What?" Donatello mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Raph and Shana ran into some trouble on the way home. They're ok, but Shana was unconscious for a few minutes," Leo softly explained.

"I'll be down in a minute," Don slid out from Allie's grasp. He gently kissed the top of her head before following his brother.

Shana was sitting on one of the examination tables when Donnie and Leo walked into the infirmary.

"How are you feeling?" Don asked probing her head gently.

"Nausea and dizzy," she winced when Donnie hit a particularly tender spot.

"It's only a mild concussion, but be careful for the next couple of days," Donatello warned her as she gave her goodbye to Leo and Donnie.

"Night Raphie," she whispered to Raph outside the infirmary.

"Night sunshine," he whispered to her kissing her gently.

"Sunshine?"

"Yup that's your nickname," he smiled at her, "go get some sleep. Stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch," she nodded heading into Raph's room for the night.

When Raph walked back into the infirmary Mikey was up and talking quietly with Don and Leo, "Hey bro! What happened out there?" Mikey asked worried for his brother.

"We were attacked and I was asked to deliver a message from Khana," Raph growled.

"What?" the three brothers asked.

"That we and the Carson brothers stay away from the foot. Somethin' goin' on guys. The foot that Shana and I fought were better skilled an' smarter too," Raph sighed.

"We'll deal with it, but not tonight. It's late and we all need rest," Leo laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll defeat them, that I can promise you."

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! ^.^ Please read and review!**


End file.
